The Forgotten Village
by Targe0
Summary: Basic summery is bijuu are released, Naruto loses his memory and joins the Forgotten Village.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Village**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bijuu**

At the begging of the world the Gods and Goddess gathered together to create nine all powerful beasts. At some point in time the first of the great beast known cam to be known as Bijuu were able to be sealed and there powers used for the wars of humanity. There are no longer any free moving Bijuu they all have been sealed away. The Bijuu have their own names, Ichibi no Shukaku the one tail, Nibi no Nekomata the two tails, Sanbi no Isonade the three tails, Yonbi no Sokou the four tails, Gobi no Houkou the five tails, Rokubi no Raijuu the six tails, Shichibi no Kaku the seven tails, Hachibi no Hachimata the eight tails, Kyuubi no Youko the nine tails. These are the nine legendary bijuu that's power when combined could destroy the world as we know it, but there is one man that seeks to use them to do so, this man is known as the first true Leader of the Uchiha clang and one of the most powerful members to have ever lived... Uchiha Mandara! He has all but three of the Bijuu the remaining three are Rokubi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi he seeks to do this by using his organisation of rouge ninjas from all around the world, originally there where ten very powerful members with unique abilities they are known as Akatsuki, but after many battles and many losses there are only three members remaining the Leader Mandara Uchiha, his right hand man as well as his little Brother Tobi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha the only other remaining member of Akatsuki and the Uchiha clan, now with only three Bijuu remaining they each have a targeted Bijuu to hunt down and capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Akatsuki**

Currently Akatsuki has tracked down one of the three Bijuu and are now battling to capture it in one of their hideouts in the far south of the wind country.

"You really did make it easy for us coming to one of our hide outs like this it saved us the trouble of looking for you, Naruto what did you think you could do by yourself" said Mandara

"Mandara where's Sasuke!" Naruto yelled quickly turning into his third tailed demon fox cloak

"You should forget about him and stay focus on the battle at hand" Mandara said menacingly

"AARRHHH! Rasengan! " Screamed Naruto quickly lunging at Mandara

"HaHaHa" Chuckled Mandara

"What's so funny?" Asked Naruto

"The great Yondaime used that same attack agenised me long ago in fact I think from memory you where there just it was the moment after you were born and I have had all that time to learn this." Mandara said in a mocking tone

And as Mandara finished talking Naruto reached his and went to strike the Rasengan when Mandara suddenly formed a Rasengan of his own and used it to block Naruto's, there was a massive sonic blast created from the collision, the blast sent the two flying back and smashing into the hideouts walls knocking the wind out of the un-expecting Naruto.

"How?" asked Naruto struggling to stand after the blast

"I told you that you should concentrate" yelled Mandara as he kicked Naruto in the gut

The kick sent Naruto flying back into the wall, Naruto then found himself in the chamber of the Kyuubi's prison.

"Naruto even with a third of my power you can't beat him you are weak you need more if you want to live through this fight, who many times must I tell you the seal that keeps me here has an underlining power that when you die I will be sealed away with you in the next world so I won't die due to you being weak" said the Kyuubi

"But I can't use any more of you power the cost is too much" said Naruto

"Yes the using my power does hurt you greatly and shorten your miserable little life but that's only when you use my power in short burst if you used it for longer the effects will dissipate and some day they will be gone and the damage to your life span will be reversed but you must use my full power, do it Naruto before where both killed" yelled the Kyuubi

"What? There's no way that I am ever going to use you full power I am never going to open the seal and let you back into this world" said Naruto

"No I don't want you to remove the seal because that would cause me to be forever bonded to you" said the Kyuubi

"How do I know this isn't a trap for you to take my body over?"Asked Naruto

"If you really don't believe me then just forget it then just go and get us kill then" snarled the Kyuubi

Suddenly Naruto awoke to find that he was not where he was before, he was now stranding before a huge wooden starcher with two giant hand shaped starcher's coming up out of the ground in front of it, and at what looked to be its head the here nine huge eyes.

"Wha...What the hell is that thing?" asked Naruto

"Ha this is where we keep the Bijuu that we have sealed" said the voice from above

Naruto looked around, but was unable to see any thing

"Who's there?" yelled Naruto as he reached for his kunai

"What... you don't remember me? But I guess its ok we've never really talked to each other before" said the voice

"What..? You mean we've met before? Who are you then? Asked Naruto

Suddenly the figure appeared on the right thumb the mysteries starcher staring straight at Naruto. The figure waves at Naruto in a somewhat mocking way.

"Over here, you who, hello I am Tobi nice to meet you agin"

"Tobi? What! Here did Mandara go?"

"Mandara... Oh he had to leave"

"What where did he go? What's he up to?" Asked Naruto

"He had something urgent come up so I took over for him"

"Fine then I'll just beat you and then fine him"

Naruto then started to form the Demon Fox Cloak, he started to release a mass of chakra he then condensed it into a bijuu ball after he had charged the shot he aimed and shot it at Tobi. Tobi quickly used his demotion shift technique to move out of the line of fire, the bijuu ball flue strait into the wooden stretcher where Akatsuki imprisoned the bijuu they sealed; there was an explosion that filled the cave filling it will fire and heavy demonic chakra, once everything had cleared and settled Naruto struggled to his feet only managing to live through the blast thanks to is demon cloak taking the bulk of the damage and healing him through it. Naruto looked around the now decimated cave looking for any signs of Tobi or and Akatsuki, he looked to where the wooden stretcher was but what he saw was not the thing that six bijuu where sealed and imprisoned in, no what he saw was the six bijuu now freed from their cages dazed, confused, and angry they looked around sore each other but also Naruto standing there in his demon cloak not yet realising what was about to happen.

"Naruto you have to get out now" said the Kyuubi from within Naruto "If you stay here you'll die now run"

"Wh..What? Die! Right have to get out of here fast"

As he started to run away the first Bijuu to get to him was Ichibi no Shukaku who stopped when he realized that it was the Kyuubi's host that had defeated him once before without the demon cloak. Ichibi no Shukaku suddenly stopped and trued then he slammed his front pores down sending sand flying back towards the other bijuu, then the sand stoped and started forming a wall that went from floor to roof of the cave. It was able to block the first wave of Bijuu attacks.

"Why did Shukaku do that?"

"You defeated him in battle without drawing on my power as you are now it shows that he respects you"

"But why?" asked Naruto

"Do you think we bijuu have no sense of honour or respect" Asked the Kyuubi

"No..I.I mean..I never thought about it" said Naruto

"Well now is not the time for talk let me take over your reaction time is to slow for this fight you could get us both killed" said the Kyuubi

"Fine but it's not for ever you got that"

The Kyuubi quickly took Naruto over body and went to help support Ichibi no Shukaku hold up his wall but just as he got to the wall a massive wave of bijuu balls smashed through hitting Naruto's engulfing him in the combined chakra of the five bijuu sending him flying through the wall of the cave and far off into the horizon.


End file.
